


Thief For Hire

by WriteYourDarlings



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteYourDarlings/pseuds/WriteYourDarlings
Summary: She kept running, running as fast as her legs would carry her. The man behind her was in hot pursuit, chasing her like there was no tomorrow."Give me that case!"-She was set up to steal his case, but ended up stealing something else instead.





	

Newt stepped off of the boat, heading over to the dreaded customs department so they could check his passport. He didn’t mind the men checking his passport at all, that wasn’t the problem. The thing was that they always thought _Newt_ was the kind of man to do shady things. Whether it was the way he acted, his looks, his failure to make clear eye contact, or the fact that this seemed to always be the moment his Niffler wanted to pop his lock, he never made it pass without getting checked.

Not that he had anything to hide. Well, not after flipping his switch and assuring the contents were Muggle-worthy.

He waited in line for a space to open, eventually going up to one of the seriously-dressed officials and already handing over his passport. This was second nature to him now, and he wasn’t as nervous as last time. Last time, it was his first trip to America. Now it was his second visit, and he had gotten at least a small feel on how things worked around there.

He was there to see his friend, Tina. He had been there a year before, promising her that he’d bring her a copy of his book in person. He had offered it as a spur of the moment thing, his feelings driving him more than his mind did. He wanted to see Tina again, and at the moment, he had no idea what to make of that. All he knew is that he wanted to see her again. He thought for a while that maybe he had feelings for her romantically, but after thinking about it for a long time, he thought maybe not. Maybe a second visit would help him get his thoughts straight.

He had no idea the kind of person he was about to meet.

The uniformed man examined his passport, occasionally looking back up at Newt and examining him. One of the things he didn’t like about the custom officials. They always seemed to want to examine you, to nitpick you, they always expected the worst.

“Been here before?” the man spoke suddenly.

“Yes,” Newt told him, answering him shortly. He wasn’t trying to be rude, he just wanted to get this along.

“Anything edible in the case?”

Newt almost held his breath, expecting some trouble from his Niffler. Luckily, it didn’t happen. The string he used to tie his case helped slightly, but there was always the occasional escape. Newt shook his head. “No.”

The man just nodded, stamping the passport and handing it back to Newt. “Welcome back to New York.”

Newt smiled slightly, taking the passport and heading out, walking immediately into the busy streets of New York. It was exactly like he remembered it. Cars driving like mad, streets full of people getting around and about for their day, not paying much attention to the ones around them. Everyone was in their own little world, and the atmosphere was lively. It made him smile, remembering the first time be had been there, and the curiosity he had for the city. He started walking along, one destination in mind: Tina’s place.

However, he wasn’t going to get there as smoothly as he had hoped.

It was staged, completely staged. Completely planned, but he didn’t even realize. Everything happened so fast, he didn’t see the foul play.

A man Newt’s height but perhaps thirty pounds heavier ran right into Newt at what seemed like full force. In the process, Newt fell slightly, but the man fell completely. Newt, feeling slightly bad despite the fact it wasn’t his fault, put down his case to help the man up. “Are you alright?” he asked, helping the man get grounding again.

“I’m fine, thank you,” the man replied. Newt couldn’t make out his face, a dark, floppy hat, covering his view. Not that he was terribly curious or even remotely interested in seeing this man’s face in the first place, all he wanted was to make sure the man was okay and to hopefully avoid any kind of argument. This man seemed fine, and he wasn’t angry, so Newt could move along with his day.

Or, at least, that’s what he thought.

As he turned to grab his case off the ground, events seemed to go in slow motion as he witnessed the terror in front of him. Right as he was turning away from the man, some woman dressed in black pants, a dress shirt, a black vest, a long, dark coat and a black hat similar to the man next to him ran past him, grabbing his case in the process and continuing to run.

Newt stood there for a moment, dumbfounded, processing the fact that someone had just stolen his case from him in broad daylight.

So, naturally, he did the only reasonable thing he could think of.

He started chasing after them.

He started running as fast as his feet would carry him, all the while trying to move across people, shoving them trying to keep up. New Yorkers being, well, _New Yorkers,_ all shot him dirty looks as he ran past them, occasionally shoving himself through a group of them, shouting, “Thief! Stop her!”

The girl kept running, occasionally looking over her shoulder at the man chasing her in hot pursuit. She just kept running, cutting through every crowd she saw, hoping he’d slow down. She almost didn’t know what she was doing, her feet moving by themselves. When she couldn’t seem to shake him off, she tried another option.

She turned and ran straight into an alleyway, and this was her mistake. This is where Newt gained leverage.

He chased her into the alleyway, and while she made a break for the fence, Newt thought quickly. Now that he was out of the view of Muggles, he had the advantage. He quickly drew his wand, pointing it at his case (which proved to be a surprisingly difficult task, considering she was running with it and it was hard to focus on a swinging, moving target) and didn’t bother looking around before chanting “Accio!”

Well, the turn of events didn’t take a better spin.

Unlike Newt, this girl didn’t know what to expect from the case, and was not a skilled dodger. As she swung her arm forward, the case just kept going, about to fly backwards. If she had let go right when the case was enchanted, she may have simply just punched herself in the face. Instead, the case swung back at her face in full force, not only shattering her nose, but giving her head a hard enough blow to the forehead to knock her out. To be fair, it was a rather heavy case, and it hit her at full force in the _face._

But the pain didn’t stop there.

The case hitting her square in the forehead was only a factor of what knocked her out. When she fell backwards onto the ground, hitting her head and _still_ gripping the case, causing her to be dragged across the pavement was when the pain, force, and trauma all kicked in to knocking her well out cold.

The blows to the front and back of her head also added one more disaster, one more horror.

She wouldn’t remember a thing.


End file.
